Arceuus spellbook
The Arceuus spellbook (also known as the Necromancy spellbook), is a spellbook that can be accessed by gaining 60% favour with the Arceuus House in Great Kourend. Upon gaining 60% favour, a player may speak with Tyss to switch to the Arceuus spellbook. Tyss can be found near the Dark altar on the north end of Great Kourend. An ensouled head is reanimated as a reanimated corpse by using the spells and then slain again for prayer experience. There are currently 35 spells in this spellbook. Because of Zeah's low supply of law runes, the study of teleportation magicks has always been very limited throughout Great Kourend's history. However, with a larger wave of visitors from the mainland arriving to Zeah, a steady supply of law runes became available, allowing the Arceuus House to perfect certain teleportation spells to the mainland. Spell summary Reanimation spells Reanimation spells will reanimate certain creatures whose heads still contain their souls. Players are awarded Magic experience for casting the spell, and Prayer experience for killing the reanimated creature. A majority of reanimated creatures will have a maximum of 35 Hitpoints. If players are on a Slayer assignment for the appropriate reanimated creature (such as a reanimated abyssal), they will also receive 35 Slayer experience for killing the reanimated creatures. Similarly, if reanimating a slayer creature, players must have the appropriate slayer level in order to claim the prayer experience. These spells can be cast anywhere across Gielinor only if the ensouled head is obtained as a drop from the respective monster, and using it within a certain time frame in the area. Teleporting removes the ability for the spell to be cast outside the range of the dark altar, and attempting to cast the spell afterward will result in the following message: That creature cannot be reanimated so far from where it died, but the power of the crystals by the dark altar will increase the potency of the spell. Players who do the following will have to cast the reanimation spells within range of the Dark Altar. Failure to do so will result in the following message: That creature cannot be reanimated here. The power of the crystals by the dark altar will increase the potency of the spell. *Obtaining ensouled heads via trading with other players *Teleporting away after obtaining the ensouled head as a drop *Waiting too long before casting the spell within the area where the ensouled head was obtained } |6 |130 |Summons a Reanimated goblin |- | |Reanimate Monkey |7 | nowrap="nowrap" | |14 |182 |Summons a Reanimated monkey |- | |Reanimate Imp |12 | nowrap="nowrap" | |24 |286 |Summons a Reanimated imp |- | |Reanimate Minotaur |16 | nowrap="nowrap" | |32 |364 |Summons a Reanimated minotaur |- | |Reanimate Scorpion |19 | nowrap="nowrap" | |38 |454 |Summons a Reanimated scorpion |- | |Reanimate Bear |21 | nowrap="nowrap" | |42 |480 |Summons a Reanimated bear |- | |Reanimate Unicorn |22 | nowrap="nowrap" | |44 |494 |Summons a Reanimated unicorn |- | |Reanimate Dog |26 | nowrap="nowrap" | |52 |520 |Summons a Reanimated dog |- | |Reanimate Chaos Druid |30 | nowrap="nowrap" | |60 |584 |Summons a Reanimated chaos druid |- | |Reanimate Giant |37 | nowrap="nowrap" | |74 |650 |Summons a Reanimated giant |- | |Reanimate Ogre |40 | nowrap="nowrap" | |80 |716 |Summons a Reanimated ogre |- | |Reanimate Elf |43 | nowrap="nowrap" | |86 |754 |Summons a Reanimated elf |- | |Reanimate Troll |46 | nowrap="nowrap" | |92 |780 |Summons a Reanimated troll |- | |Reanimate Horror |52 | nowrap="nowrap" | |104 |832 |Summons a Reanimated horror |- | |Reanimate Kalphite |57 | nowrap="nowrap" | |114 |884 |Summons a Reanimated kalphite |- | |Reanimate Dagannoth |62 | nowrap="nowrap" | |124 |936 |Summons a Reanimated dagannoth |- | |Reanimate Bloodveld |65 | nowrap="nowrap" | |130 |1040 |Summons a Reanimated bloodveld |- | |Reanimate TzHaar |69 | nowrap="nowrap" | |138 |1104 |Summons a Reanimated TzHaar |- | |Reanimate Demon |72 | nowrap="nowrap" | |144 |1170 |Summons a Reanimated demon |- | |Resurrect Crops |78 | nowrap="nowrap" | |90 |N/A |Has a 50-75% chance of reanimating a dead farming patch depending on magic level. |- | |Reanimate Aviansie |78 | nowrap="nowrap" | |156 |1234 |Summons a Reanimated aviansie |- | |Reanimate Abyssal Creature |85 | nowrap="nowrap" | |170 |1300 |Summons a Reanimated abyssal |- | |Reanimate Dragon |93 | nowrap="nowrap" | |186 |1560 |Summons a Reanimated dragon |} Teleportation spells Category:Spells Category:Spell icons Category:Zeah Category:Magic Category:Prayer Category:Old School-exclusive content